Where Are We Going?
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Tike one-shot. Inspired from the glee episode Asian F. Mike argues with his father about Tina and tike end up being the cutest couple ever as always! Tike fluff, my babies that Ryan tortures them so much by not letting them be together!


**Hey hey one-shot time! Since Ryan doesn't love us at all I decided to write another one-shot to fill the gap in my heart. I've started watching the previous seasons just to see THEM being cute and perfect as always. Then when I was watching Asian F it hit me. So this one-shot is inspired by this episode. So it gave me the idea to do a one-shot where Mike fights with his dad about Tina and then tike end up being cute as ever. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"Maybe I should come later" whispered Tina but Mike held her hand and prevented her from leaving. She had visited Mike on her way home only to find him arguing with his father.

"Just gimme a minute babe" he kissed her forehead and went inside his father's office again. Tina felt awkward standing there all alone but Mike's mum came quickly to greet her.

"Sweetheart please come in, we can sit in the living room" she tried to make Tina feel comfortable but Mr. Chang's voice - no, not voice….yell – interrupted them.

"_This is not an excuse Michael. She keeps you away from everything, your classes, your life. Everything"_

"Maybe I should go" pointed out Tina but Mike's mum shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here" she said and took Tina by the hand leading her to the living room.

"Mrs. Chang" tried to say Tina but Mike's mum raised a hand to stop her.

"Sit please" she gestured to the couch and Tina obeyed "I really don't know what's up with his father" said Mrs. Chang and Tina looked at her timidly.

"I just don't understand. Some time ago everything was ok. I thought Mr. Chang liked me"

"Of course he likes you Tina. You're wonderful… Sweetheart I'm so sorry about his behavior. Maybe it's the stress he goes through because of his work. It affects him and he brings all the stress home and… I really don't know what to say"

"_This is bullshit"_ they heard Mike's angry voice and Mr. Chang's response.

"_Watch your mouth Michael" _Tina's eyes found the ground trying to hide the tears.

"I don't want them to fight because of me" she whispered and Mrs. Chang was about to say something but then the door from Mr. Chang's office opened and two angry Changs came out.

"Why is she still here?" asked Mike's dad and Mike eyed him.

"Watch it" he responded not caring at all about his tone. He received a scowl from Tina and Mike's mum refused to look at her husband "Come on" said Mike and took Tina by the hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Mike put his hand around her waist.

"Anywhere but here" he responded and Tina looked behind her apologetically.

"I'm sorry" she whispered at Mrs. Chang but she refused to look at Mr. Chang. She was too nervous to do so. When Mike closed the door without looking behind him not even once he stopped walking and leaned his back against the door. Tina remained silent watching him as he had his eyes closed. When he finally opened them he looked at Tina adoringly and embraced her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said caressing her back as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this because of me" she replied and Mike looked at her confused.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault he is in crisis" he answered and Tina exhaled deeply "Hey, I mean it" he raised her head with his finger and Tina looked at him pouting "Baby…" he whispered but a voice from the inside of the house interrupted him.

"_It's not your son's fault. Or Tina's. It's you that is the paranoiac in this situation"_

It was Mike's mum. Tina had never heard her shout like that. Mike sighed.

"Great. Now he's fighting with mum too. This man is unbelievable" he said and Tina caressed his chest with her hand.

"Do you wanna go inside?" she asked and Mike shook his head.

"If I go inside I'll start fighting again and I don't have the strength to fight again"

"'Kay" she answered and then remained silent. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then Mike wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Come on let's go" he said letting go of her waist and taking her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"We, are going on a date" he announced opening the car's door for Tina and then he got in the driver's seat.

"A date?" she asked raising an eyebrow and Mike smiled at her.

"Yeap. You need it, I need it. Let's have some fun" he shrugged with enthusiasm in his voice. Mike's smile was contagious.

"I'm not properly dressed for a date" she said smiling.

"You are perfect. But still… I'm casual too. It doesn't matter. What matters is to have fun" he turned on the radio and the loud music filled the car. Tina knew this was a good sign. Her sign to start singing. So she did. After a while Mike started singing with her loudly. In the end they started laughing and Mike stopped the car.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tina excited and Mike grinned.

"I promised you something some days ago at school" he smiled and Tina started thinking. It took her a minute to understand but when she did her eyes lightened up.

"Ice cream. Yes yes yes YES" she jumped up and down on her seat like a little kid and Mike started laughing.

"Exactly" he responded and got out of the car. Tina followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You won't ever leave a promise unaccomplished huh?" she smiled as he kissed her head.

"Nope. Never" he responded smiling and opened the door for Tina. They went to order their ice creams.

"Flavors?" asked the woman behind the counter and Tina was about to say her favorite flavor but Mike interrupted her.

"We would like the one to be chocolate and banana flavored and the other one vanilla flavored" he said and Tina kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" she smiled and Mike hugged her. When they sat down Tina looked at Mike adoringly.

"This is delicious" she said showing her chocolate and banana flavored ice cream making Mike grin.

"I'm glad you like it. You've been taking about wanting an ice cream the whole week" he teased her and she shrugged.

"You know that when something gets in my mind it doesn't go away easily"

"Yeah I know" he laughed making her smirk "I have an idea…" he said and she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked and Mike chuckled.

"I don't think so…" he responded and Tina gestured him to continue "So… I was thinking… Do you remember this place we used to go at summer… in the beach…?"

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded.

"We had a romantic dinner there once do you remember?" he asked again and Tina eyed him.

"How could I forget?" she responded and Mike smiled.

"So how about we go there?" he asked and Tina's eyes went wide.

"You mean… Right now?" she asked shocked but excited at the same time.

"Yeah why not?" he shrugged but his eyes were filled with excitement too.

"But… It's winter…" she said and Mike chuckled.

"You're eating ice cream despite the fact it's winter…"

"And… it's kinda far away…"

"We have time" he responded and Tina bit her lower lip. She so wanted to go there again. Mike looked at her face and knew that he didn't need any answer. Only the fact that she was looking him like that was a big YES to his proposal "Come on" he said and Tina got up immediately. He took her by the hand and getting in the car Tina couldn't hide her huge smile.

"Excited?" he asked and she nodded.

"Very very much" she answered and he caressed her cheek with his hand before starting the car. The journey took them almost two hours but they didn't mind. When Mike stopped the car the tension was clear in the car. This place was unique for them. Tina licked her lips and Mike got out of the car. When she got out too a cool breeze hit her face.

"Are you ok? Are you cold?" he asked Mike and Tina put her arms around his neck.

"I'm perfectly ok. Come on let's go" she took his hand in hers and they walked while the waves almost reached their feet. When they reached their destination Tina's heart started beating fast.

This place was their own personal world. They would lose track of time just looking into each other's eyes, listening to the sound of the waves near them. Mike had once organized a dinner there. He had made a whole wooden shelter and prepared everything. The food, the flowers, the candles. For both of them it was one of the most romantic times of their lives. One of the best too. This place was where they first had sex together too. The exact same place. Their first time. This perfect moment that Tina had revealed to her friends when Rachel had called a girly meeting. Mike remembered every single detail. He remembered he felt hot and despite the fact that it was summer he was pretty sure that this wasn't the reason that he felt that way.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mike looking at her. They had sat to the wooden floor looking at the dark sea.

"Nothing. Just memories" she confessed blushing a little bit and he chuckled "Don't laugh" she slapped his chest with her hand making him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm not laughing at you. It's just… I was thinking the same thing" he revealed making Tina hid her face in his chest and smile.

"You were so nervous back then"

"So were you" he pointed out making her chuckle.

"Nervous as hell" she admitted and he hugged her tightly.

"It was normal. It was our first time. It was something special"

"You must have told me like a hundred times back then that if I wasn't ready we didn't have to do it" she kissed his cheek smiling.

"I didn't want to push you on something so important" he claimed and caressed her back.

"And you were so good to me. You played with my hair, you passed your hands from my waist and you whispered in my ear how much you loved me" said Tina and Mike started playing with her hair making her laugh. She hid her face in her hands still laughing when his hands passed from her waist.

"I love you so much" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. She lifted her head from her hands to see him smile at her adoringly. His face was only centimeters away from hers "What else did I do back then?" he asked and Tina felt his hand moving all over her back.

"You passed your lips from my neck" she whispered and Mike did so till his lips had a slight distance from hers "and then you kissed me" Tina went on and within seconds Mike's lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately, bringing her closer to him. Tina's hands travelled to his jacket that got quickly unbuttoned and thrown to the other side of the floor. Mike laid her down so he was on top of her and Tina wrapped her arms around his waist playing with the back of his shirt. Mike shoved his tongue in her mouth with one hand reaching at her leg and wrapping it around his torso. Tina moved under him and he kissed her harder. Tina moaned when his other hand went under her dress. Mike was about to kiss her neck when something stopped him. Something stopped Tina too as she was about to help Mike unbutton his shirt. They stayed there breathing deeply, two bodies wrapped together, lips only centimeters away.

"You know what we forgot to do that we didn't back then?" he asked and Tina gulped.

"I think I know exactly what it is"

"We forgot to turn off our cell phones" they stated at the same time.

What had made them stop was Mike's cell phone that was ringing nonstop.

"Do you really have to answer this?" said Tina and Mike frowned. Tina sighed and unwrapped her legs from his torso letting him go. Mike got up and reached his jacket to get his cell phone out.

"It's my mum" he said frowning and Tina got up too "Hello?" he answered the phone and raised an eyebrow "No… Of course I'm ok. Yeah she's ok too. No… I mean… What?" he looked at his watch and his eyes widened "Oh we didn't realize it… Yeah um… no… in a couple of hours I guess… yeah I know we have school tomorrow ok?... Sure yeah… ok mum… Bye" he ended the call rolling his eyes "I bet you don't know what time it is, do you?" he asked and Tina shrugged.

"Does that mean we have to go?" she asked and Mike frowned.

"In a couple of minutes I guess" he sat down again and Tina followed him.

"What did your mum say?"

"She got scared cause we left like that… And she said that dad wants to talk to us… I bet she made him realize how wrong he is"

"Then we should get going. We shouldn't make them wait for us" she got up and Mike looked at her with a scandalized look "Oh come on Mike we have time for those things. Get up you silly. We have to go home"

"I would like to stay more here" he admitted and Tina kneeled next to him.

"Michael Robert Chang get your ass up right now. Or else I won't let you come to my house tonight" she threatened him and Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Should I guess your parents won't come home for tonight?" he asked already getting up.

"No they aren't. Ok?" she gave him a meaningful look and he chuckled. When they arrived at his house Mike opened the door with his keys and let Tina get inside.

"Where were you two? I was worried" said Mrs. Chang hugging both of them.

"We're fine mum chill out. We just lost track of time" answered Mike and then his father entered the living room.

"Michael" he greeted his son and then looked at Tina "Tina" he greeted her too and Tina smiled awkwardly.

"What is it dad?" asked Mike suddenly tired of this whole situation.

"We had an intense conversation some hours ago and… I said some things that… I wanna say… I… I guess I overreacted a little bit" he said looking at his wife for help.

"Yeah I know. I told you so" answered Mike and Tina gave him a warning look to stop talking like that to his father. Mr. Chang seemed to appreciate this.

"Anyway… I wanted to say I'm sorry. To both of you" he admitted and Tina smiled nodding. Mike nodded too but didn't smile.

"Tina sweetheart it's late. Did you call your parents so that they won't be worried about you?" asked Mrs. Chang and Tina shook her head.

"Actually… They are not home. I'm gonna be alone tonight" she answered and Mrs. Chang frowned.

"All alone? That's not good. Mike you go with her tonight. Just pack your things quickly and go home before it gets even later" she literally ordered her son –which surprised everyone in the room- and Mike turned to look at his father.

"You can go" he gave Mike his permission. Mike went to his room to pack his things and Tina stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Chang in the living room.

"Mr. Chang I…" she started but he cut her raising a hand.

"Tina… Please don't say anything. I know you love my son and that I overreacted so… just let it go" he said and Tina nodded. After a couple minutes of silence Mike climbed down the stairs and reached Tina.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Goodnight Mrs. Chang. Good night Mr. Chang" she greeted them and both Mike's parents smiled. When Mike and Tina reached Tina's home they got in and opened the lights.

"And now we're alone…" said Tina after locking the door and turning around to look at him.

"Aha… So what do you wanna do?" he raised an eyebrow when she walked slowly towards him.

"Don't know… Do you have anything in mind?" she asked and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair.

"I think I do" he said and lifted her up so that she had her legs wrapped around his torso. He carried her till her bedroom and when her lips touched the place under his ear he shivered. It didn't take them long to finish what they didn't when they were at the sea.

Because despite the place, the date or the time… When they were together everything would go blank. They would live in their own world were only the heartbeat of each other would send chills down their spines… And everything would be perfect as hell.

Because they had each other.

**I MISS THEM! I miss them. I can't live like that anymore. My babies need to get back. It's so unfair….**

**Please review to tell me your opinion! Thanks!**


End file.
